1. Field of the Invention
The use of a specific drilling mud bentonite provides superior aqueous thickness and particle suspenders for mastics and sealants for cold application. The formulations provide low cost, high performance and process simplicity. Furthermore, the newly discovered compositions are environmentally friendly; they reduce by about half the volatile organic compound emissions (VOC) from the traditional Bituminous Mastics and Sealants for Cold Application. They also mix well in non-carcinogenic causing fibers to produce an asbestos free product.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,105 discloses the use of bentonite from drilling muds for sodium silicate and fine mica coatings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,893 discloses clay liners as barriers for the containment of pollutants or toxic waste.
It has now been found that aqueous suspensions of specific drilling mud bentonite provide formulations that have markedly decreased costs and improved properties for aqueous mastic and sealant application. It is surprising that this specialty bentonite provides such superior results outside the petroleum drilling mud field.